


My Diamond - Henry Stickmin/Charles Calvin

by PiperRose90



Series: Oneshot Ideas Dump [7]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gems, Hubert Galeforce is a father figure to Charles, M/M, Maybe Oneshot, Oneshot, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Special BROvert Ops Ending | SBO (Henry Stickmin), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperRose90/pseuds/PiperRose90
Summary: People with gems are rare to encounter, even rarer for people to be born with gems. The more known people with gems were created.
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Hubert Galeforce, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Series: Oneshot Ideas Dump [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040786
Kudos: 47





	My Diamond - Henry Stickmin/Charles Calvin

**Author's Note:**

> Its just a small idea so yeah, I kinda see it more as a oneshot but if people want to make a book out of it, then go ahead

"The area is clear sir! over"

"Good jobs boys, make sure that the perimeter is clear and confiscate anything that is dangerous"

"Yes sir!"

Once he said the command, Hubert let out a soft sigh relieved at the mission being complete before joining some of his men in clearing the area. After twenty minutes, his radio suddenly turned on causing him to instantly grab it from his belt to listen, "Um....general I think you need to see this" Hubert heard one of his men said in a hesitant tone making him tense up a bit with a small frown, "In which room?" he asked as he started walking.

"What's the si-" Hubert started to ask as he walked into the room before suddenly stopping when he soon saw what the room contained. He barely noticed one of his men walking up to him with a folder in hand, "You should see this sir" he said catching the general's attention while holding out the folder which Hubert took it before opening the folder to read the papers inside. He only read it briefly before closing the folder again, "Is this everything?" the general asked the other whom nodded, "Then....what do we do with...." he trailed off as he turn to look towards the center of the room which Hubert followed his gaze.

At the center of the room, there was a single cylinder tube that reach from the floor to the ceiling which was connected to a panel. Inside the tub was filled with light green liquid and in the middle of it, there held a small boy that looked to be around four years old with golden blonde hair which was slightly floating around his head like a halo and sun kissed tan skin. The boy was fully naked and only have an oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth, and looked like he's sleeping. Another thing that was out of place with something slightly shimmering on the middle of his chest.

Hubert was slightly frowning while staring at the boy, lost in thought before snapping out of it a few minutes later and turned to the other solider.

"We take him with us"

**(Twenty Years Later)**

"You okay Henry?" Charles asked his boyfriend after seeing him spacing out for a third time.

The albino blinked a few times before turning his attention to the blonde, whom was staring at him with a curious and concern expression.

"I'm alright but..." Henry signed at first before trailing off, lowering his hands for a moment before raising them again, "I was kinda sneaking around the general's office" Henry started to sign, chuckling a bit at Charles' exclaim at his statement of sneaking around again, "And I found out about something that.....talks about you" he added, paying attention to Charles, whom instantly became quiet.

The blonde stared at his boyfriend for a moment before sighing a bit and reach out to grab Henry's hand. "So....you found out about that huh" Charles simply said with a sad smile, instantly worrying Henry whom quickly wrapped his arm around the other's shoulders. "So it is true" Henry spoke in a low voice as he tighten his grip in a comforting manner which Charles slightly chuckle a bit.

"Y-Yeah....I did want to tell you but the general said to wait a bit until the right time" Charles explained even though Henry completely understood before looking away as a curious glint appeared in his eyes.

Luckily Charles seen it and gave him a smile before starting to remove his shirt which made Henry blush a bit before something caught his eye.  
On the middle of Charles' chest, there lie a circular diamond that was slightly tinted pink and it was the size of a fist.

The diamond seem to be shimmering on its own which Henry couldn't look away and his hand itched a bit, wanting to touch it and luckily, Charles realized it and simply reached down to grab Henry's right wrist and pressed his hand against the surface of the diamond.

"Its fine, you can touch it" Charles reassured him with a smile which Henry took started stroking his thumb against the diamond, feeling the warmth seeping off of it and seems like its pulsing underneath his hand like a heartbeat.

Giggling a bit, Charles lean against Henry's chest and was enjoying the loving touches from his boyfriend which slowly lured him to sleep.


End file.
